Księżniczka
by Nagini Lestrange
Summary: [T] Podczas sześciu miesięcy bycia razem, James nigdy nie widział płaczącej Lily. Niepokoi go to bez końca. Do czasu aż Księżniczka zmienia wszystko.


Autor: Miss Aircastle

Oryginał: s/11406598/1/Princess

Tłumacz: Nagini Lestrange

Beta: brak

Pairing: LE/JP

Podczas sześciu miesięcy bycia razem James ani razu nie widział aby Lily płakała.

Nie kiedy ślizgoni nazywali ją szlamą, nie kiedy walczyli (i oh, jak walczyli), nie kiedy oglądali smutny film, nawet nie wtedy kiedy Syriusz niechcący upuścił swój kocioł i spędziła ona dzień w Skrzydle Szpitalnym ze stłuczoną nogą.

Krzyczała, przeklinała (imponująco) i zaklinała, ale nie płakała. Jego matka nazwała ją 'trudnym orzechem do zgryzienia' po spotkaniu jej pierwszy raz i James pomyślał, że to idealnie ją opisuje.

Gryfoni rozmawiali o ich beczących dziewczynach i gratulowali mu i jego orzeszkowi, że nie musi znosić tych niekończących się łez. Uśmiechnął się na to, wiedząc że mieli w większości rację. Był wdzięczny za to, że Lily taka nie była, ale gdzieś głęboko w sobie mógł przyznać, że niepokoiło go to czasami.

Czemu ona nie płakała? Nie musiała, oczywiście że nie, ale co jeśli to przez niego? Co jeśli nie czuła się komfortowo przy nim i płakała, kiedy była sama? Sama myśl spowodowała u niego ból brzucha. Tak bardzo chciał żeby Lily mogła wypłakać się w jego ramię. To była w sumie część umowy, czyż nie? To był obowiązek chłopaka. Im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej go to zastanawiało.

Oczywiście nie mógł jej tego powiedzieć. Już popełnił błąd zwierzając się Syriuszowi o jedną (albo dwie) ogniste whisky za dużo. Po tym jak Syriusz w końcu przestał się śmiać, powiedział Jamesowi co myśli o jego problemach. Alkohol powstrzymał Syriusza od tworzenia pełnych zdań, ale to co wyszło z jego ust zawierało dużo 'bratków' i 'powinieneś liczyć z nią spadające gwiazdy'. Po tym James postanowił zatrzymać swoje wątpliwości dla siebie, podejrzewając że prawdopodobnie poparłaby stronę Syriusza.

To był list, który dostała w zwyczajną środę, a zmienił wszystko.

Siedzieli w pokoju wspólnym, kłócąc się o coś głupiego.

\- Nie wierzę ci! - Lily była oburzona i, Merlinie dopomóż, James uwielbiał kiedy taka była. Szczycił się tym, że mógł ją doprowadzić do _takiego_ stanu lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie, ale ja tu nie widzę problemu. - Oczywiście, że _widział_ , ale nie chciał jej ulec już teraz.

\- Na prawdę? - jej głos aż kipiał sarkazmem – Próbujesz mi aktualnie wmówić, że nie zauważyłeś jak Kelly Johnson flirtowała z tobą rano? Bądźmy szczerzy, James. Nie chcę niszczyć twoich marzeń, ale na świecie nie ma kobiety, która chciałaby wiedzieć więcej na temat ' _różnych pościgowych formacji w quidditchu_ '. Żużel nie jest nawet francuski! - Szydziła, siadając na kanapie obok niego i krzyżując ramiona.

\- Oh, no weź przestań Lily, nie było tak źle. - Otoczył ręką jej ramiona, tak w razie czego.

\- Nie tak źle? - zadrwiła – Jeśli pokazałaby jeszcze więcej dekoltu, to byłabym w stanie powiedzieć ci kolor jej majtek patrząc w dół jej bluzki.

\- Cóż, to jest myśl. - James zachichotał, czym zarobił mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie - Merlinie Evans, hamuj swoje napady zazdrości. Nawet jeśli ze mną flirtowała, to nic nie zrobiłem, prawda? - zaczął bawić się jej włosami wiedząc, że ją tym udobrucha. I rzeczywiście, westchnęła, uśmiechając się lekko.

\- Wiem. Ale ona mnie tak wkurza. Stałam tuż obok, wiesz? I to nie jest napad zazdrości, po prostu chciałam ją troszeczkę przekląć.

\- Wiesz, jeśli dalej masz za dużo energii, to mam parę pomysłów. - zasugerował James, przygryzając jej płatek ucha. Starała się wyglądać jakby była na niego zła za zmianę tematu, ale tak czy siak w końcu mu uległa.

\- Na prawdę Potter, wciąż myślisz, że możesz uciec od tematu, uwodząc mnie, kiedy skończyłeś o czymś rozmawiać?

\- Cóż, tak. - James mruknął, składając pocałunki na jej szyi i szczęce - A najlepsze z tego wszystkiego jest to, że ty _wiesz_ , że ja mogę. Im szybciej mi na to pozwolisz, tym lepiej.

Lily już otworzyła usta żeby powiedzieć coś, co - James wiedział z własnego doświadczenia – ciągnęło się od 'ty obślizgły draniu' do 'tak w ogóle, to nie noszę majtek, więc chodźmy na górę'. Ale Jamesowi nie dane było się dowiedzieć, co Lily mogłaby powiedzieć, ponieważ w tym momencie sowa zapukała w okno, patrząc na nich oboje.

Lily, śmiejąc się z rozczarowanego wyrazu twarzy Jamesa, pocałowała go szybko.

\- Może później - uśmiechnęła się – ponieważ jestem _bardzo_ zainteresowana ' _różnymi pościgowymi formacjami w quidditchu',_ sam wiesz.

James mruknął coś paskudnego, patrząc jak Lily podchodzi do okna i odbiera list od sowy.

\- Nie patrz tak na mnie – zażartowała, spoglądając na list – to nie tak jak... – i w tym momencie zaległa cisza. Jej oczy robiły się coraz większe w miarę czytania listu.

\- Lily? - zapytał James lekko zmartwiony – Wszystko w porządku?

\- J-ja muszę iść. - wyjąkała, upuściła list i bez żadnego słowa wybiegła z pokoju wspólnego.

James nie zastanawiał się ani sekundy i rzucił po list, który upuściła.

 _Lily,_

 _nie powinnaś tego odbierać jako chęć ponownego kontaktu, ale pomyślałam, że powinnaś wiedzieć, że Księżniczka umiera. Spotkaj się ze mną w klinice doktora Jerzego dziś w nocy._

 _Petunia_

Nie było tu czasu na myślenie (jak kim do jasnej cholery jest Księżniczka), więc James pobiegł za Lily, wiedząc że najprawdopodobniej udała się do gabinetu dyrektora żeby aportować się do domu. Dobiegł tam kompletnie zdyszany i zobaczył Dumbledore'a stojącego tam, na samym dole schodów.

\- Ah, pan Potter. Zastanawiałem się kiedy pan do mnie dotrze. - powiedział, uśmiechając się jak człowiek, który wie wszystko.

\- Sir...Lily...list...gdzie...proszę? - to było wszystko, co James mógł wysapać kiedy łapał oddech. Podczas jego dalszych prób dyrektor wręczył mu stary czajnik.

\- To ci pomoże, znajdziesz. - i po tych słowach Dumbledore zniknął.

Chwilę po tym James poczuł charakterystyczne szarpnięcie w pępku i świat wokół niego zawirował. Kiedy mógł widzieć wyraźnie, zauważył że stoi naprzeciwko ponuro wyglądającego budynku. Wiedział, że Dumbledore jest świadom tego co on robi, więc wszedł do środka. Na tablicy w recepcji przeczytał 'Klinika weterynaryjna doktora Jerzego'. Więc, zwierzęta. Ale James wciąż nie miał bladego pojęcia co tu robi, ponieważ, patrząc na to ile wiedział, Lily nie miała żadnych zwierząt.

\- Czy mogę w czymś pomóc? - zapytała go kobieta za ladą.

\- Eh, tak sądzę. Jestem tu dla mojej dziewczyny, Lily Evans. - James się denerwował, ponieważ nie wiedział czy w sumie powinien tu być. Zrozumiał, że zabrzmiało to, jakby jego dziewczyna była jednym ze zwierząt, ale jak widać kobieta tego nie zauważyła. Albo udawała.

\- Evans? Evans...Evans...ah, rzeczywiście. Pokój trzeci na lewo.

\- Dziękuję. - fala ulgi zalała Jamesa; na szczęście był w dobrym miejscu. Szybko podążył za instrukcjami kobiety i poszedł wzdłuż opuszczonego korytarza. Rozglądał się na prawo i lewo, kiedy nagle zauważył znajomy błysk czerwieni. Stała koło stołu do badań z jej siostrą (James rozpoznał ją dzięki szorstkiemu opisowi Lily) i kimś, kto bardzo przypominał doktora. Prawdopodobnie doktora Jerzego.

\- Lily? - zbliżył się ostrożnie, nie wiedząc jak może zareagować.

Rozejrzała się dookoła rozszerzonymi oczami i z bladą twarzą. - James? Co ty tu robisz?-

\- Ja, cóż. Wybiegłaś, a ja byłem zmartwiony, więc pobiegłem za tobą. - to nie była jego najlepsza wymówka, ale w końcu taka była prawda. Nie ważne okoliczności, jeśli Lily Evans biegnie, James Potter pobiegnie za nią. Właśnie w taki sposób to działa.

Szedł przed siebie, żeby stanąć obok niej i zobaczyć po raz pierwszy wielkiego, czarnego kota, leżącego na stole. Zwierzak nie wyglądał dobrze z fragmentami poobdzieranego futra i kawałkiem odgryzionego ucha. Jego oczy były do połowy zamknięte, ale dalej spoglądał groźnie.

\- Więc, yh, o co chodzi, Lily?-

Lily nie odpowiedziała natychmiast, ale tylko stała tam, patrząc na kota.

\- Księżniczka to mój kot. Był nim przez blisko czternaście lat. Wzięłam go z całego miotu kociaków kiedy byłam małą dziewczynką. I teraz on umiera, ponieważ jego nerka przestaje pracować. - mówiła cicho, szybko, jakby chciała mieć to z głowy – i wczoraj wdał się w bójkę. Z trzema innymi kotami. Idiota.-

Jej słowa były karceniem, ale z nutką sentymentu, ton głosu, który James słyszał wcześniej. To był ten sam ton, którego używała, kiedy mówiła o nim i huncwotach tworzących chaos w zamku.

\- Czy możemy już sobie dać z tym spokój? Mam inne rzeczy do roboty. - zadrwiła nagle Petunia – To nawet nie jest mój kot, ale to ja zazwyczaj muszę rozwiązywać twoje problemy.-

Dla postronnego widza Lily tylko spojrzała na siostrę, a jej ramiona trochę opadły. Ale James, trochę jak ekspert od swojej dziewczyny ze słynnym temperamentem, zobaczył różne emocje przelatujące przez jej twarz. Złość, furia, frustracja, smutek i rezygnacja, wszystko w jednej sekundzie.

\- Przepraszam, Tunia. - mruknęła Lily, patrząc wszędzie, tylko nie na niego - Ja...Ja się pożegnam. -

Podeszła do stołu, uśmiechając się do kota. - Wiesz, będę za tobą tęsknić. -

Jej ręka pogłaskała kota między uszami, a on delikatnie zamruczał. To mogła być tylko jego wyobraźnia, lub fakt, że spędził za dużo czasu z Łapą, ale dla Jamesa to wyglądało tak, jakby kot uśmiechnął się do niego zwycięsko.

 _To prawda, że przegrałeś. Ona kochała mnie pierwszego._

I nawet jeśli to podniszczyło jego wiarę, że jest bardziej miłośnikiem psów, James uśmiechnął się krzywo do kota.

 _Nie jestem nawet zły. Wiem jak to jest._

Lily wciąż mówiła do kota – Pamiętasz jak próbowałam dać ci obrożę i znalazłam ją w moim łóżku następnego dnia? Albo każdego razu kiedy odchodziłam od mojego wakacyjnego zadania domowego, ty uznawałeś, że to najlepsze miejsce na poranną toaletę? - westchnęła – Nie chcę cię usypiać, ale nie chcę też żebyś cierpiał. Więc, do widzenia Księżniczko.

Po ostatnim poruszeniu się futra, Lily kiwnęła doktorowi - Zróbmy to. - Lily odeszła żeby stanąć koło Jamesa. Ten złapał jej dłoń i lekko ścisnął.

Stało się to w przeciągu kilku minut. Pierwszą dawkę narkozy Księżniczka dostał aby zasnął, a po tym kolejną, żeby zatrzymać jego serce. Doktor kiwnął na Lily – Odszedł.-

Petunia zabrała swój płaszcz, mruknęła coś o taksówce i wyszła. Doktor szybko ich opuścił, zostawiając Jamesa z martwym kotem i cichą dziewczyną.

Dotknął jej ramienia – Lily, jest mi niezmiernie przy... - nigdy nie dane mu było dokończyć tego zdania, ponieważ Lily odwróciła się w jego stronę, a jej ręce ciasno oplotły jego talię. Jamesowi zabrało sekundę owinięcie ramion wokół jej drobnego ciałka i jeszcze jedną, żeby zrozumieć, że ona drżała, a jego koszulka robiła się mokra.

Lily Evans, jego twarda dziewczyna, płakała.

Nie jedna czy dwie eleganckie łzy, o nie. Ona ryczała w jego koszulkę. James pogłaskał ją po włosach i wyszeptał, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że był tu dla niej, przy jej stracie. To nie tak, że miał poradnik na taki moment ze swoją dziewczyną: _'Jak Poradzić Sobie Z Płaczącą Dziewczyną, w czterech prostych krokach'_ (co powinno być opatentowane, pomyślał, razem z _'10 rzeczy jakich nie powinieneś mówić dziewczynie gdy ma okres'_ ).

Po chwili jej oddech uspokoił się i przestała płakać.

\- Lepiej? -

 _'Wszystko już dobrze?_ ' brzmiało jak głupie pytanie, kiedy oczywistym było, że nie jest. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy przyjechał, popatrzyła na niego i kiwnęła.

\- Troszkę, tak. Dzięki. Przepraszam za wciąganie cię w to. -

\- Nie przepraszaj. - uśmiechnął się delikatnie – Po pierwsze, to była moja decyzja. Po drugie, jestem twoim _chłopakiem_. Moim obowiązkiem jest być z tobą, kiedy jesteś smutna. Nie powinnaś myśleć, że nie możesz przy mnie płakać. I... to _ja_ przepraszam, jeśli dałem ci powód do takiego myślenia. -

Niespodzianką dla niego było to, że Lily zaczęła się śmiać. _Śmiać,_ nawet jeśli jej oczy i policzki dalej były mokre od łez.

\- Czy ty myślałeś, że nie płakałam tylko i wyłącznie przez ciebie? - jej uśmiech zmniejszył jego kamień na sercu – James, nigdy nie mówiłam ci o Księżniczce, ponieważ to za bardzo bolało. Chciałam ją wziąć ze sobą do Hogwartu, ale ona zawsze była nieosiągalna w ten czas, więc moi rodzice zajmowali się nią w ten czas. Kiedy umarli, Księżniczka była jedynym, co zostało z domu, a co nie nienawidziło mnie. Ja po prostu... nie mogłam. Wiesz jak bardzo nie lubię być wrażliwa, James. -

Jej wypowiedź rozwiała jego wszelkie wątpliwości. Coś, co czuł wewnątrz niego, jak fala miłości, patrzyła na dziewczynę naprzeciwko niego. Pochylił się nad nią troszeczkę, więc mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy.

\- Wiem, ale nie obchodzi mnie to. Wiesz o tym, prawda? Jeśli nie chcesz mi tego mówić, to okay, tak długo, jak wiesz, że jestem zawsze tutaj jeśli _będziesz_ chciała mi to powiedzieć. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Jeśli byłem w stanie chodzić z tobą po tylu latach krzyczenia i przeklinania mnie, to myślę, że jestem w stanie udźwignąć kilka łez. -

\- Git. - Lily uśmiechała się, więc James wiedział, że po raz pierwszy zrobił coś dobrze. Otoczył ręką jej ramię i razem skierowali się do wyjścia. Lily wzięła pudełko z Księżniczką w środku.

\- Tak w ogóle, Księżniczka? Czym on sobie na to zasłużył? -

\- Zamknij się. Miałam cztery latka i myślałam, że wszystkie kociaki to dziewczynki. Nosił to imię jak prawdziwy mężczyzna. -

\- Myślę, że to swego rodzaju zniewaga, ale wolę to zignorować, ponieważ oboje wiemy, że jestem chodzącym przykładem męskości. -

\- W twoich snach, Potter. - Lily znów wracała do _jego_ Lily.

Tej nocy zakopali Księżniczkę w ogrodzie, należącym do domy Lily, a ona sama troszeczkę płakała.

James przyciągnął ją do siebie, kiedy zrozumiał, że tak było dla nich obojga lepiej. Jego wyobraźnia podstawiła mu obraz Księżniczki, mruczącego z zadowoleniem na chmurze, patrzącego w dół na nich. Zachichotał, myśląc, że po wszystkim nauczył się trochę, jak być kociarzem.


End file.
